


Defective is no weakness

by Anomaly1003



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father figure Breakdown, M/M, Protective Breakdown, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Teen Vehicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomaly1003/pseuds/Anomaly1003
Summary: Cascade is the youngest Vehicon trooper on the Nemesis. Treated poorly by his comrades and working hard in the mines he saw no escape from his cruel life. That is until one night a battling meeting with the Autobots changes his view on everything. Longer summary on the first chapter. Series Rewrite. Cascade is my OC. MxM. Jack Darby x Cascade. Father-figure Breakdown.
Relationships: Breakdown & Original Vehicon Character(s), Original Vehicon Character(s)/Jack Darby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Defective is no weakness

**Name:** Cascade 'Cass' or 'Cade' for short.

**Femm/Mech:** Mech

**Status:** Vehicon jet, Energon Minor.

**Appearance:** Smallest than any other Eradicon ever built. A few inches shorter than Arcee. Frame more slime than other models and claws sharper than normal. He is also the youngest, merely a teen in human standards. His visor is able to come on and off revealing bright red optics.

**Personality:** Cheeky, shy at times, gentle, feisty when provoked, generous, courageous, risk-taker.

**Voice Actor:** Tom Holland.

**Love/Crush:** Jack Darby

**Longer Summary:**

Cascade is the smallest and youngest Vehicon trooper that resides on the Nemesis who lives a tough young life laboring hard by mining Energon for their Master he fears terribly. To add to insult to injury he was treated poorly by his much taller and older comrades. Often being used as their own punching bag whenever they felt like letting out some steam and hardly got any Energon to refuel himself. He also had a will all of his own unlike all the others who obediently followed orders, he had his own thoughts and opinions. He had emotions and was careful to hide his defectiveness by all means necessary. All he ever knew was darkness, with being stuck aboard the Nemesis or mining deep underground he hardly saw the outside world. However when their Master makes a sudden departure all is quiet for the next three years, when he does return Cascade expects his hard life to resume as it was before. But all that changed when he discovers three young humans aboard the Nemesis and helps them escape. He never expected to see them again but fate always worked in mysterious ways. Little did he know that his encounter with these humans would make him a mech of interest to the Autobots.

There was one mech who ever showed him kindness and treated him right and that was Breakdown. When Cascade first arrived Breakdown took him under his wing, being the main one to treat him from any wounds other troops left on him and feeding him extra rations of Energon Breakdown could get his servos on. Cascade highly respects him and see's Breakdown as the Sire (father) he always yearned for. Breakdown himself is too attached to the kid, acting as his main protector.

He never encountered the Autobots, but he had heard stories of how they would raid their caves, blasting and offlining troopers left and right without care just to get to the Energon that they so worked hard to get. How they would take prisoners, using cruel methods of integration to retrieve information. For this, he feared the Autobots just as equally as he did to Megatron and hoped he never came into contact with them. Until one night while being rarely selected to aid to defend a large field of Energon crystals while their commander collects their energy by an ancient Energon Harvester do the Autobots make their appearance. Slightly wounded Cascade is unable to escape while his superiors leave him behind and at the mercy of the Autobots who take him captive and bring them back to their base.

Cascade is already anticipating the torture treatments of integration but what he gets instead changes his belief he once had of them. He is not so used to the friendly atmosphere and hospitality they offer and the Autobots notices clear signs that the young mech endured abuse both physically and mentally and take care around him, persuading him to join their fight. With them, Cascade makes friends with young humans and a family with the bots he once considered enemies. He finally finds a place where he can belong.

Little did anyone know there was something very unique about Cascade and Megatron is soon to take notice that one particular small drone is missing.

And he wants him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the Vehicons and they deserve more love and attention. I came up with the idea of a sparkling Vehicon but then stuck with them being a teen instead who is treated horribly until he is rescued by Autobots.
> 
> Plus I like rare pairing and I don't think there are any fics that ship Jack with a Vehicon. Something different, you know.
> 
> Anyway, how about it? Interested to see how this goes? Let me know!
> 
> Please leave a review!


End file.
